Negro ónix
by Monica Barcenas
Summary: Ella lo ama, y el acaba de descubrir que tambien lo hace... Pero perdonar no es tan facíl...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

Negro ónix.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura con aquellos ojos, profundos, negros, y que mostraban ahora una mirada lastimera y sorpresivamente cálida.

-Sasu... - Intentó articular Sakura, pero un beso la obligó a callar.

-Shh... Solo guarda silencio molestia... Por una vez... Escucha antes de hablar.

-¡Baka! ¡Eres un baka! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? - Las manos de la Haruno se encontraban sostenidas por las de el Uchiha, lágrimas salian de los verdes ojos y resvalaban por el rostro pálido de la pelirosa, ¿Donde se encontraban?, en el departamento de Sasuke, ¿Por qué? Por qué en la noche la encontró en aquella banca en la salida de la aldea, completamente dormida, y como el era una alma caritativa, ~ Notese el sarcasmo~ no podia dejarla de esa manera, y claro pues la llevó a su mismisimo hogar.

-Dije que escuches... Molestia... Hmp... Yo... Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ... ¿Eso es todo?... Claro, yo tambien lo siento... Pero eso no cambiara nada... ¿Lo que quieres es un perdón?... Pues te perdono ahora me... - Sasuke no podia dejarla ir, sabia que haberse marchado aquella noche fue un error, y no dejaria que ella cometiera el mismo.

-¡No! - Exigió el Uchiha - Hmp - Se apoderó de nuevo de los labios de la mujer, mientras poco a poco el cálor comenzaba a consumirlos.

El cierre de el chaleco de la pelirosa se hallaba deshabrochado y la prenda se encontraba deslizandose por sus brazos mientras la blusa top le era sutilmente arrancada en conjunto con el sostén, el aliento cálido de Sasuke, y sus labios recorrian la parte superior y desnuda de Sakura, mientras en un mismo acto la parte baja de su vestimenta desaparecia drástico como la magía, el Uchiha desnudaba a la Haruno, con torpeza tocaba su firme piel, joven .

La primera vez, si esta era su primera vez, algo sagrado, que recordaria por el resto de su vida, y que debia ser entregada a la persona amada por su ser.

Asi era, Sasuke Uchiha era esa persona... La persona que a pesar de todos sus errores siempre términaba perdonando.

-No... No quiero... Ser una más de ... Tus aventuras ¡Suelta... Sueltame! - Una aventura ¿Eso era lo que el deseaba?...

-Nunca Sakura - El pelinegro la tomo por los hombros - No se quien te dijo eso, pero yo nunca eh tenido ninguna aventura, yo nunca - Sasuke ladeo la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo - Nunca me he acostado con ninguna... Hmp... No tenia tiempo para perderlo en semejante estupidés.

-Claro - Sonrio Sakura sinicamente - Y como ahora lo tienes pues aquí estoy yo ¿No?.

-Hmp... No... Solo... Dejame... Mostrarte - La lengua de Sasuke arrebataba suspiros a la pelirosa al deslizarse por el fino cuello.

La ropa de el Uchiha término al igual que la de la Haruno reposando en el suelo de el departamento.

-Sasuke... - La dulsura y pasión de los besos de Sasuke se conducián poco a poco a la zona más intima de Sakura, sobrestimulando sus sentidos y despertando nuevas emociones y placeres.

El erecto miembro de el Uchiha crecia con cada rose, y los cafés pezones de la Haruno se deleitaban con las exquisitas caricias, entre ellas pequeños mordiscos, y lamidas.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba ya estar separados, y una nueva y perfecta unión de profesó, el pelinegro se adentro en ella de una estocada la pelirosa pudo sentír como su hímen era destrozado , y el dolor que llegaba acompañado de el placer, escuchó los gemidos de el Uchiha al introducirse y notó como su intimidad apretaba cada vez más a la de el joven , se calentaba, y poco a poco dejaba de doler, Sasuke miró a la Haruno símbolo de pedir permiso para continuar, y esta asintió como respuesta.

Las estocadas comenzarón lentas, ambos acostumbrandose por primera vez a realizar ese acto de amor.

Fuerza... La fuerza de las penetraciones se incrementó, y con ellas los gemidos.

Gemidos sin sensura, gemidos con el nombre uno de el otro, gemidos que los guiarón a el orgasmo y un extasis inexplicable...

-Hmp... Te amo Sakura - Susurró el pelinegro a la pelirosa esperando una respuesta mientras la acercaba a su pecho, ella respiró su aroma, un masculino olor que la envolvia, que le hacia decir incoerencias como "Yo tambien te amo Sasuke-Kun", cosas que dejarón a el Uchiha y a ella sorprendidos. - Tu jamás serías una estupides... Molestia.

Una sonrisa...Llena de amor y alegria, llena de miles de emociones reconocidas, y sin conocer eso era lo que ella le entregó a el Uchiha.

-Yo... - Intentó decir la Haruno

-Hmp no tienes que decir nada - Dijo Sasuke al instante en que la rodeaba con un brazó y undia su rostro en la comisura de el blanquecino cuello.

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤.

Continuara...


	2. No puedo

Gracias por comentar, sin más, aquí esta el capítulo dos.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

Negro ónix.

Lluvia, caia en el exterior purificando el cielo; las nuves ocultabán el sol mañanero; las calles de la aldea casi vacias creaban un aura de extrincerca tranquilidad.

Frio, el terrible aire helaba los cuerpos de todos los haitantes de Konohagakure, casas, negocios,parques, todos se encontraban bajo la lluvia, los frondosos árboles siendo azotados por el viento congelado.

El departamento de Sasuke ón, duda, melancolía, temor, dolor...

Dichos sentimientos se encontraban escapando en forma de cristalinas y saladas lágrimas, provenientes de los ojos de Sakura Haruno.

Confusión :No entendía lo que el pelinegro intentaba hacer.

Duda :No sabía si las palabras de el Uchiha eran verdaderas.

Melancolía :Al recordar todo el daño que este le causó.

Temor :A perderle de nuevo, temor por creer que solo era una mentira.

Dolor :Las cosas parecian demasiado sensillas para el.

-No me hagas esto -Rogó de pronto la Haruno mientras el Uchiha elevaba la vista con confusión.

La habitación se hallaba silente, pero ambas miradas encontradas parecian confrontar la más ardua batalla.

-No puedo, no es tan facil, no puedo simplemente creer en ti y saber que me fallarás tarde o temprano - Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Sasuke.

Una parte de el pelinegro sabía que al demostrar sus sentimientos se estaba arriesgando a perder su orgullo, eso ahora estaba de más, por que la perdida de su egocentricidad no era comparable a la de Sakura.

-Hmp - Respondió el Uchiha con su típico monosílabo mientras sus ojos se escondían tras su flequillo.

La pelirosa en un intento de levantarse y escapar terminó recostada en la cama y con el pelinegro deteniendole.

-Solo una... - Susurró Sasuke contra el oído de Sakura - Dame una oportunidad.

Incierto... Así le pareció a la Haruno.

Era practicamente imposible que un Uchiha como Sasuke le pidiera algo como eso

-Solo una... - Continuó el pelinegro ante la mirada atonita de Sakura - ...

-Sasuke... - La respuesta no llegaba su mente se encontraba al igual que su alma, desconcertada.

Ella no era de subyugarse por cualquier cosa, no desde que había crecido, desde que se había hecho fuerte.

Era él, su fragancia, su destreza, todo él era un llamado a su ser para enloquecer.

Caer en la demencia era lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante, pero era lo que obtendría sino decidía rápido.

-Lo hice Sasuke, me humille por ti, no se, ¿Qué mas quieres?, ¿Eso no te basta?, ¿Quieres que todos suframos solo para comprenderte?... Para, para con tus juegos, por favor, te lo ruego - Pidió Sakura.

Sasuke...No esperaba otra cosa que desconfianza, sabía que la merecía, pero en sus sueños ~ Bastante frecuentes ~ imaginaba que ella le perdonaría.

-Hmp... No es ningún juego. - Esta vez el pelinegro dirigió sus negros ojos a las dilatadas pupilas de la pelirosa - No lo es.

"¿Él miente?" le preguntaba Sakura a su subconciente.

Cabe destacar que ni su propia inteligencia tenía la respuesta.

Ella bien sabía que solo un cambio en las profundidades de su ser podía transformar el egoísmo en amor y humanismo cálido, el por que era desconocido.

La desesperación hacía que el cuerpo de Sasuke temblara mientras esperaba una respuesta que le llenara de esperanza.

Esperanza...

Eso era lo único que necesitaba... Aun que fuera solo un poco

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...§...¤...¤...

Las ideas sobre que responder continuaban sin aparecer en la mente de la Haruno, y por el contraria los recuerdos la invadían, demostrando que se encontraban inertes.

-¿Acaso a ti te importó? - Cuestinó la pelirosa llamando la atención de el Uchiha - ¿Acaso tu sentiste algo aquella vez? - Pronunció Sakura mientra sentía que su voz se desquebrajaba, y un gesto de confusión se dibujaba en las facciones del rostro de el pelinegro - Aquella noche...

Entonces Sasuke comprendió a que se refería la Haruno, ella hablaba sobre su partida, cuando la abandonó en aquella fría banca, después de que ella le había declarado todos sus sentimientos rogando que no le abandonara, haciendo a un lado toda su vida para entregarsela a él, que era el causante de todas sus tristezas y pesares, a él, que era el ángel de sus sueños y el demonio de sus pesadillas, quien le creaba pequeñas y pobres esperanzas, y momentos después las destruia con una sola palabra.

Un vengador...

Él había decidido serlo, y su objetivo era el causante de sus conflictos, pero sabía tambien que nadie le obligó a seguirlo.

-Lo se, pero no fue de esa manera, me importó, realmente pero...

-Entiendo, tu venganza era más importante ¿No? - Sonrío la pelirosa de manera sínica - Yo siempre estaré aquí esperandote como estupida y...

-¡No! - Interrumpió Sasuke alzando la voz - ¡No entiendes!.

-¡Claro, por que para ti soy una inuti molestia! - La respiración de Sasuke comenzó a ser entrecortada, debido a la furia que le poseía.

-¡No eres eso Sakura! - El gritó de el pelinegro y las palabras empleadas en el desconcertarón aún más a la pelirosa, llevandola a el grado de parar su llanto.

Un trueno despertó los subconcientes de ambos, y la lluvia se acentuó, causando que la atmósfera se volviera más sombría y helada, los dos jovenes tiritaban de una manera casi invisible.

-Es un sueño ¿Verdad?... Todo es... Un sueño... - La Haruno pronunciaba desesperada esas palabras.

Debía salir, escapar, pero la tormenta no favorecería mucho ~ A menos que buscara cojer un resfriado ~ se habían llevadó una mañana entera dentro de el departamento discutiendo.

-No has comido nada... Hmp... No creo que - Intentaba decir el Uchiha.

-...No es necesario que finjas..me ire y...

-¡Porsupuesto que no! Hallá afuera esta desatandose una tormenta.

-No importa, tu eres quien deberia comer algo, yo no lo necesito, tengo trabajo que hacer, me vestiré.

El silencio incomodo volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación, pero tendría que terminar si querian una buena solución.

-No te vallas... - Sasuke y Sakura se vestían a la par

.-... Tengo que hacerlo... Tsunade-Shisho necesita que...

-Sakura...se que te hice daño... - Las palabras salían de los labios de el pelinegro sin previo aviso.

-No digas nada, solo olvida que esto sucedió - Palabras, hirientes como dagas.

Sasuke no podía simplemente olvidarlo, ahora formaba parte de sus recuerdos, y no deseaba que todo terminará.

-No sigo ordenes molestia - La mirada de el Uchiha se notaba opacada.

-Debo irme... Es mi deber... -Intentó articular una frase la pelirosa - No tengo por que explicate...

-Interfieres en mi camino - Dijo Sasuke en tono seco y serio en demasia.

-¿Qué dices?...

Continuara...


	3. Melancolía

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

Negro ónix.

-Será mejor que me valla - Sasuke mordia su propio labio, estaba seguro de no comprender las acciones de Sakura, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese arrodillado a suplicar por un perdón y una nueva oportunidad, más el parecia no inmutarse. - ¿Me escuchaste? - Continuó la Haruno.

-Hmp puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana - El Uchiha salió de la casa dando un fuerte azote a la puerta al cerrarla, y recargando su cabeza en el alfeizar sintió como la impotencia le carcomia.

Por su parte la pelirosa caminaba ~ Con el corazón hecho añicos~ lentamente, las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en su mente.

Cuando comenzaba a creer que el lucharía por ella, y que realmente le preocupaba su bienestar el pelinegro había vuelto a su actitud fría y arrogante.

Calles vacias, por las cuales caminaba el Uchiha.

Lo remontaban a su infancia, aquel día después de la masacre de su Clan, cuando despertó en el hospital deseando que hubiese sido una cruel pesadilla, aún que para su mala suerte, no fue así, por su mente surcó de pronto el recuerdo de todos los sacrificios de su hermano, Itachi, y las últimas palabras que esté le expresó : "Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez... Siempre te he querido hermano..."

Desconocía si todo ese sufrimiento era necesario para proteger a una persona amada, y si lo era parecía patético, recordó entonces a Sakura llorando en su partida, realmente odiaba verla llorar, pero detestaba más ser el causante de su tristeza, a menudo se cuestionaba el origen de el sentimiento cálido que le inundaba cuando la Haruno se encontraba a su lado, o cuando le entregaba una una de sus más bellas sonrisas, no comprendía en que momento había comenzado a amar a la "Molesta" pelirosa, y cada vez que intentaba obtener una respuesta de sí mismo los orbes verdes de Sakura aparecian en su mente, confundiendole aún más.

El pelinegro era una persona abstracta.

Detestaba los sermones de su maestro Kakashi, pero apreciaba a esté como a un padre, en tanto a Naruto, el era como su hermano, siempre intentando protegerle, era escandalozo e incluso un tanto tonto e ingenuo, pero por sobre todas las cosas fuerte, divertido y no tenía ni un poco de cobardía. Sakura, sí bien ella era complicada, teniendola como sueño lo era aún más, el nunca había sido abnegado, a excepción de la noche en que se marchó de Konohagakure, renunciando a todo lo que en esta le causó felicidad.

Había sido un tonto al dejarse guíar por el rencor y el odio, pero quedandose tampoco ubiera conseguido nada, mucho menos ser fuerte, y aunque esto lo conllevo a el arrepentimiento, en aquel instante pareció lo mejor y más correcto.

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...

El cielo era cada vez más gris, y la tristeza era casí palpable, ambos caminaban con un aspecto triste, cada uno de sus pasos podían confudirse facilmente con los de un fantasma, la luz parecía ausente en su mirada, fisícamente se encontraban en Konoha, pero sus almas al parecer se hallabán muy lejos.

Las calles prontamente se inundarón, la Haruno se encontraba sentada en la hierba apoyada en el tronco de un roble.

-Pensé que estarías con la Hokage... ¿Acaso esperas a alguien? - Preguntó friamente la voz de el Uchiha, la pelirosa buscó el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, y lo encontró justo en la rama que se encontraba sobre ella.

-¿Para qué quieres saber, no es como si te interesara mi vida - Contestó rotundamente Sakura.

-Hmp estas temblando - Continuó Sasuke sentandose al lado de le Haruno y buscando su mirada.

-No... Estoy bien - La pelirosa desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, para evitar perderse en esos pozos negros.

Esos dos ojos color ónix, la podían hacer decir y realizar ~Litaralmente~ cosas que en su sano juicio no se permitiría, parecía preocupado.

-Toma - El pelinegro le entregó a la Haruno un collar con el dije de un abanico, que representaba el escudo Uchiha, un escudo que había pasado de ser despreciado a ser temido, que fue manchado de sangre y limpiado con lágrimas, destrozado con odio y restaurado con dolor - Sakura... Lo que... Lo que te dije en mi departamento, no estaba mintiendo.

-Ya lo se... Pero entiende, para mi no es facíl... - Por primera vez Sasuke deseaba escuchar sus motivos, y sentir tal y como ella lo hacía, vivir sus emociones con una mirada, con un roce, experimentó de nuevo el deseo de estar siempre a su lado, de protegerle, de no herirle más, de convertir ese sentimiento de duda en acciones con el fin de rehibindicar un amor jamás extinto, que a su favor siempre tendría una llama ferviente de sensaciones - ... Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Por qué te gusta herír a quienes te amamos Sasuke-Kun?.

-Es... Una manera de que comprendan lo que siento... - Su mirada tenza se dirigió a las nuves que al parecer continuabn liberando a la fresca lluvia.

No era nada extraño, Uchiha Sasuke era un obseso de la venganza y el dolor, podía definirse como masoquista extremo aunado a la falta del amor de una familia en su infancia, era facíl hacerle cambiar de ideas cuando su Clan estaba de pormedio, su mentalidad continuaba siendo la de un niño, que facilmente podía ser teñido de cualquier color.

"No hagas con el amor lo que un niño con un juguete, que por jugar con el lo pierde, y por perderlo llora", el sonidó de dicha frase cruzó por breves instantes su memoria, alguna vez alguien le había expresado esté pensamiento,~Que si bien era certero~ el no le había tomado importancia.

-Hmp - Sakura se hallaba recargada en su hombro, el sueño la había invadido, y la fiebre le consumia, no hubo aviso, el Uchiha la tomó en sus brazos y corrió con ella hasta su departamento.

Buscó trapos, y los humedecío, el tiempo era helado, y se preveian nevadas, todos los ninjas de Konohagakure lo sabían, tampoco desconocían era que esa misma tarde deberían permanecer encerrados en sus hogares aislados de el exterior, para esto tambien se habian guardado provisiones, por lo menos para un mes, Sasuke era demasiado excentrico en estas cuestiones de seguridad y prevención, guardó el doble, siempre quería ser el mejor, y lo sería, por proteger a la Haruno y salvarla de la gran nevada.

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...

Se removió incomoda, habia un peso abrazandole fuertemente y brindandole calor, se sentía bien, rodeada de una fragancia masculina atrallente, provocativa, seductora, y a su vez tranquilizadora...

Era él, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de negras pupilas que la miraban dilatadas, con unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura, una cabeza recargada en su pecho, sus terzas piernas entrelazadas con las de aquel hombre y la fiebre reducida a cero.

-Mmm ¿Como estas? - Era más que evidente que se hallaba sorprendida, no todas las tardes se despertaba con el a su lado abrazandola - ¿Te sientes mal? - Sakura negó con la cabeza, y el sonido de sus estomagos los desconcertó a ambos - Vamos a comer... Tu espera aquí, yo cocino.

-Si... - El Uchiha salió, con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre, la Haruno se sentó, y pudo divisar nieve en el exterior, y el sol que no calentaba asomandose entre las montañas.

Confiaba en el pelinegro, realmente lo hacía, pero temía que el solo la utilizará, si lo hizo aquella vez con la chica peliroja ¿Por que ella sería la excepsión?, ahora sabía que las emociones de Sasuke eran verdaderas, pero no sabía si solo la querria mientras le diera lo que quisiera, aún arriesgando su propia integridad.

-Sakura ¿Puedes abrir? - Pidió Sasuke desde el exterior de la habitación - Estoy congelandome...

-Si... - Sakura saltó de la cama rapidamente y deslizó la puerta corredisa mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba entrar al dueño de los ojos color negro ónix, luego la devolvió a su anterior postura y se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Tienes frío? - Volvió a incorporarse el Uchiha mientras cubría sus piernas y las de la pelirosa con una manta.

-No... Está bien... Gracias Sasuke-Kun - ¿Frío? ¿Qué si tenía frío?, claro, lo tenía, y no solo en el exterior, sino en el fondo de su cuerpo, en su corazón, en sus entrañas, la hagobiaba, era dolor en su forma más pura.

Las casas recubiertas por un manto blanco relucian desde el balcon de el departameneto, y el aire penetraba heladamente por la ventana ya cerrada, nunca habían presenciado una época de tanto frío, el clima siempre se encontraba en su mayor apogeo de belleza.

Los habitantes de Konoha se regocijaban en el clima tan propicio de siempre, todas la cosas cambian, la paz era latente entre las naciones.

-Come - Dijó Sasuke dandole un plato con humeante Curry - No tiene picante, se que no te gusta... - ¿Desde cuando Sasuke sabía eso?.

-Gracias... Tu.. ¿Como es...?

-Te conosco bien, podría decir que casí tan bien como a Naruto.

-Gracias - Una sonrisa, Sakura sonrió de nuevo y fue su perdición, la perdición de el Uchiha, su sonrisa lo consumió una vez más, lo lleno de dudas, de esperanzas y de temores.

-Itadakimasu - Dijerón los dos al mismo tiempo agradeciendo por los alimentos, el pelinegro no cocinaba mal, para sobrevivir aprendió, y si queria realmente aprender, su casta Uchiha no le permitiría hacerlo menos que perfectamente.

-Es muy bueno... - Sasuke tomó una servilleta de la comoda, y sonrió, la Haruno intentó tomarla pero el se lo impidió.

-Déjame, yo lo hago - Mientras el limpiaba sus labios y quitaba los restos de comida de ellos, ella lo observaba, intrigada por sus acciones, ¿Si decidía estar a su lado el haría siempre esto?.

No, Sasuke no era ningún hombre dulce, mucho menos se pasaba la vida leyendo o diciendo cursileria y media, pero la quería, a pesar de todo y todos.

La alejaba, claro está, la humillaba, pero siempre había un por que, el quería que ella se volviese fuerte, no quería herirle, cuidarle era su proposito, hacerle frente al dolor por ella, el intentar matarla no era algo más que un intento de aullentarla y de no permitir que ella evitase su venganza.

El dolor se respiraba siempre que el Uchiha se remontava a su pasado, un pasado lleno de poder, dolor, venganza, frustración y arrepentimiento...

Continuará...


	4. Causa y consecuencia

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

Negro ónix.

...¤...¤...§...¤...§...¤...¤

¿Cómo puedes expresar lo que sientes por dentro cuándo lo has perdido todo?, ¿Cómo puedes pretender que no temes volver a perder algo que amas? Solo causa dolor, tal y como lo hace una guerra. Ese era su por que, la razón de alejar a las personas más cercanas a el. Sakura era su luz, la luz que había alumbrado su sendero millones de veces cuando decidía arriesgarse y sumergirse en las profundidades de la oscuridad, sabía bien que si volteaba y decidía volver ella estaría ahí, en el mismo lugar donde la abandonó, esperando por su regreso, rogaba mental e inconsientemente por un perdón mientras observaba con detenimiento la respiración de la pelirosa, la televisión encendida emitía variedad de sonidos que no conseguían causar ni el más minimo impacto en el sueño de la joven, reposaba tránquila y cálidamente bajo la manta que cubría a ambos y los mantenía aislados de el frío empedernido.

-Sasuke-Kun... - Pronunció la mujer con la voz algo ronca, a causa de haber dormido tanto - ¿Puedes darme agua? - Aquélla chica podía hacer que hasta él perdiera los estribos con solo mirarle a los ojos.

Ensimismamiento, reflexión profunda, la Haruno caía siempre ensimismada al instante en que intentaba desifrar los pensamientos de el chico, pero eso mismo era el problema, por que no nesesitaba emplear ningún código para saber que él la amaba profundamente, era más que evidente, podía socegarce en ello, si tan solo no buscase siempre un por que.

-Hmp - En el buró reposaba un vaso con agua tibia - Puedes tomarla, estaba hirviendo, pero hace tanto frío que debe estár casí congelada, -¿Quieres que...?

-No, está bien Sasuke-Kun, gracias... - Caminó, estaba descalza, y las plantas de sus pies creaban un sonido agradable, como si el departamento estubiese lleno de niños con pequeños piecesillos caminando por í sería tenerla a ella y despertar juntos día a día, un hogar alegre creó la imaginación de el pelinegro involuntariamente.

Sakura le daba un aspecto diferente a ese departamento, frío, solitario y siempre silencioso, ella lo inundaba de luz, de sonrisas, de calor, hubiese mal clima o no. Un sonido estridente y gotas de sangre en la mano de la Haruno causarón estupor en el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? - Gritó enfurruñado mientras se acercaba a levantar la cristalería rota

-Lo siento, cuando lo tomé lo hice con demasíada fuerza, por que estaba resbalandose de mi mano...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no hay problema, puedo curarme sola Claro que podía, pero más claro estaba que el no se lo permitiría.

-Dame tu mano - Ella lo hizo, los orbes negros de el pelinegro observaban cuidadosamente cada una de las heridas - Sigueme. -La guió hasta el baño, donde tomó un botiquín, no cabía duda alguna, él siempre estaba listo para todo, aclaro, casí todo, por que en su cabeza nunca estubo la posibilidad de caer rendido a los pies de el amor.

El Uchiha siempre ocupaba el rol de el malo, pero en su ser no había maldad, solo pureza, que no le permitía actuar más hallá de lo que sus instintos consideraban correcto, dañara a quien dañ amor no reciproco llena de opresión a un corazón, ¿Cuál es la definición de amor? Para el era entregar todo por una persona, para bien o mal, a veces creía ser un omnipotente, que podría derrotar a cualquiera, cuando realmente cualquiera podía derrotarle, tal vez no en una batalla que determinara el final de todos, pero si el fin propio, por que lucharía por arrebatarle el amor. Sasuke supuso ser omnisciente, y poder predecir incluso lo que los demás harían, creiase el amo de su destino, realmente nadie lo es.

¿Alguna vez creiste que tus acciones estarían libres de concecuencias?, buenas o malas siempre tienen un efecto desencadenante, aún que nunca sabemos cual será.Ella había dicho que un hijo se hace por amor, el lo sentía hacia Sakura, pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo sintiera asía el, no sería difícil odiarlo, después de todo era un acesino, y había sido un desertor peligroso, calificado como rango S, quizá sería un mal padre, o tal vez un mal marido que no sabe complacer a su mujer.

Flash Back.

-Déjame demostrartelo Sakura -La lengua de Sasuke arrebataba suspiros a la pelirosa al deslizarse por el fino cuello, mientras la parte favorita de su cuerpo crecía más y más.

El Uchiha optó por lo que le parecía correcto, deshacerce de tanta molestia, liberar su cuerpo, y mostrarselo a la pelirosa, mientras ella le permitía conocer el suyo.

-Sasuke... - Todo era pasión, dulzura y amor, desde besos robados hasta roces fogozos , el deseaba conocer todo de ella, besar cada parte de su ser, era un completo inexperto, deseaba sentirla como nunca había sentido a nadie, pretendía fundirse con ella, para forjar un solo miembro estaba completamente erecto, y se dilataba más cada que se restregaba en la intimidad de la Haruno, los cafés pezones de la chica se deleitaban con las exquisitas caricias que el les proporcionaba.

El plan, ahora de ambos, era lograr la complementación perfecta, y para eso necesitabase traspasar una barrera... El hímen, y destrozarlo, tal vez un dicho puede aplicarse aquí "No hay mal, que por bien no venga", así fué, el dolor de sentír por primera vez a otro cuerpo invadir su interior, no se comparaba con el placer exquisito de sentir a el pelinegro pálpitar e intentar controlar sus gemidos y respiración acelerada, Sasuke miró a Sakura, pidiendo con la mirada el consentimiento para continuar.

Comenzó a moverse lento, y cuando ambos pudierón acostumbrarse a esta nueva manera de unirse, aumentarón la velocidad, con cada nuevo arranque de deseo se unian aún más, el trazaba circulos con las caderas enloqueciendose a sí mismo y a la joven.

Liberaronse cuando dejarón de reprimir sus gemidos, se necesitaban mutuamente, de masiado pronto para sus gustos, llegarón a un nuevo despertar al alcanzar el éxtasis, el clímax, cuando sus fluidos se convinaró corría por sus cuerpos aún conservando esa perfecta unión.

Fin del Flash Back.

Esa fué su primera noche, y le parecío haberlo hecho bien, tal vez no fué del agrado de Sakura.

Limpiaba con un algodón impregnado de alcohol, la herída de la mano de la pelirosa, causada por los cristales que habían cortado su piel, mientras el removia la cristaleria encajada en la mano de la chica, ella aplicaba Chakra curativo en cada corte.

-Listo, ¿Te lastimaste algo más? - La Haruno negó con la cabeza, todo se encontraba bien con su físico, el pelinegro se alejó a limpiar el resto de desorden que había en la habitación.

Ella caminó, y volvió a recostarse, justo a un lado de el, sus respiraciones calmas de alguna manera percibibles, con un silencio subyugador entre ambos, sus miradas inundadas de paz, apaciguadas cual ola del mar que refleja los rayos de el sol.

Sasuke un joven de mirada inescrutable, color del más oscuro carbón, ónix, Sakura de sonrisa blanca y radiante, que podía mover montañas y recorrer horizontes, sueños era lo que tenian en común, el sueño de ser mejores, el sueño de proteger lo amado con locura y su parte, el pelinegro había buscado simpre el poder, y la venganza, y encontrabase con el dolor, el temor, la ira y la locura la pelirosa tomó el sendero de el valor, el amor, y la bondad encontrandose con la felicidad, la amistad, y la dulzura.Cómo cualquier otro ser humano, habían tropezado en el bache de la melancolía, justo donde más recuerdos y vínculos compartían, la luz de la luna guiaba sus mentes a los tiempos remotos en que pudierón evitar toda su infelicidad, la época en la que pudierón negarse a separarse el uno del ía fueza interior, que se proporcionaban mutuamente, lo desconocian, pero era certero, Sasuke podía conducir los pasos de Sakura hacia su busqueda, y ella podía conducir los de el a su su dolor no se trataba de huír, sino de corregir sus malas decisiones, evitando cometer el mismo error dos veces,o incluso más, el tenía una manera distinta de ver la vida, no quería ser uno más, no quería ser comparado con nadie, ni parecerse a nadie, aúnque, talvez si tubiese un hijo le encantaría que se pareciese a él.

-Hmp acomodate - El pelinegro retiró el edredón que cubría la cama y se tiro sobra las sabanas, dejandole un espacio a la Haruno para que se recostase - Hace demasiado frío, cubrete bien - Su tono era despreocupado, pero en el fondo realmente quería protegerle, Sakura se recosto de espaldas a Sasuke, mientras esté admiraba la firmeza y belleza de su piel, blanca cual leche fresca, y su cabellera rosa, como algodón de azúcar - ¿Quieres cenar?

-No, gracias Sasuke-Kun, estoy bien - Tomó la manta y se cubrío con ella, era suave, y desprendía el aroma de su dueño, un aroma de masculinidad en todo su apogeo, que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, su melancólica y el inoportuno rencor de él, tenía razones, claro estaba que las tenía, pero ella se lo había advertido, que la venganza no lo haría felíz, la muerte de su hermano mayor, Itachi le había transtornado, pero aún tenía tiempo, para enmendar todo el daño que había causado - ¿Puedo darme un baño?

-Hmp al fondo está la ducha, en los cajones mi ropa, puedes usarla... - Se alejó, dejando las palabras de el Uchiha en el aire.

...¤...¤...§

Ajena a todo lo que ocurria afuera, la ducha era muy relajante, el agua se deslizaba provocativamente sobre su piel, enrojeciendola un poco, despues de enjuagarse el jabón y el shampoo por completo, dirijío la vista hacia un bulto que comenzaba a formarse a un lado de la coladera de el desague, cuando esté tomo forma adquirío la de un hombre.

-¡Ahh Suigetsu! ¿¡Qué haces!? - Se cubrío con una toalla como pudo y salío hullendo despavorida, causando suficiente ruido para alertar a el pelinegro que se incorporó de un salto al suelo, recorriendola con ojos lascivos de arriba a abajo.

-¡Espera Saku-Chan!... - Ella azotó la puerta en la cara de el Hozuki que la había perseguido un buen rato.

-¡Baka, pervertido, no te me acerques mantente lejos o las pagarás! - Su cabello escurría empapado.

-No, Saku-Chan, yo solo venía a hablar con Sasuke, no imaginé que quien se estubiese bañando fueras tu, abre, por favor, lo siento...

-¿Eh? Tu y ... Sasuke-Kun son... Son... Yo.. No pensé que... ¿Sasuke-Kun el es tu... pareja?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! - Refunfuñó el Uchiha ante tal pregunta, que más estúpida no podía parecerle.

-¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?

...§...¤...¤...¤...¤...§...

Continuara...


	5. El equipo siete

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.**

**Negro ónix.**

* * *

**Hola, siento no haber actualizado, he estado muy atareada, gracias por sus reviews, son muy valiosos para mi, cuidense, aquí sigo gracias a vosostros.**

**Saludos.**

**~Moni-Chan-Sama~**

* * *

—Eh Saku-Chan, ¿Puedes contarme cuándo te convertiste en compañera de equipo de Sasuke?— Preguntó el Hozuki

—Eh... Bueno pues... Eso fue hace bastante tiempo— La Haruno sonrío mientras se perdía en los recuerdos mirando a el peliblanco.

Flash Back.

—Mmmm, muy bien ¿Por qué no se presentan?, de uno en uno.— Comenzó un hombre de cabellera plateada, su cara mostraba tanto fastidio como aburrimiento, y es que conocer a sus estudiantes de la manera en que lo había hecho está mañana, no lo tenía muy felíz, aún que no era como si su sonrisa estubiese reflejada en su rostro durante todo el día.

—¿Presentarnos, y qué se supone que debamos decir?— Inquirío dudosa la única mujer de todo el equipo siete, quien no era capaz de ocultar su sonrojo y felicidad al encontrarse a un lado de su ~en aquel entonces~ idolatrado compañero de cabellera negra.

—Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así.— Respondío su nuevo maestro.

—¿Por qué no nos dice primero usted?, Digo antes de que hablemos diganos usted para que veamos como se supone que debe ser.— Naruto se balanceaba de un lado a otro mirando a el enmascarado y sin aún comprender.

—¿Yo?, yo soy Hatake Kakashi, las cosas que me gustan, y me disgustan... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso,— Los tres novatos mirarón escépticos — mis sueños para el futuro... Nunca había pensado en eso, y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos.— El Uzumaki y ella torcierón la boca, fruncierón el entrecejo, ladearón la cabeza y pusierón los ojos en blanco, mientras el Uchiha se mantenía inmovil.

—Eso fué totalmente inutil, lo único que nos dijo fué su nombre— Refunfuñó Sakura.

—Mmmj— Concintío el rubio. Kakashi no era una persona excesivamente expresiva, pero si de algo estaban seguros era de que lo era más que su compañero Sasuke, los tres eran unos niños mimados, que no pensaban en la importancia de el trabajo en equipo, por un lado Naruto que sólo pensaba en él, Sakura que mantenía sus sentidos alertas ante los movimientos de Sasuke, y esté último creía que los anteriores no le llegaban ni a los talones, era muy arrogante.

—Muy bien, es tu turno, tú el de la derecha, tu primero.— Pidío el maestro.

—Deveras, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta la ramen instantanea en tazón, y realmente me gusta la ramen, e Iruka sensei me lleva a el puesto de fideos Ichiraku, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos, y mi sueño para el futuro es ¡Convertirme en el mejor Hokage!, ¡Entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme, y comenzará a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante!.— Mientras hablaba movía frenéticamente la banda protectora que tenía en su frente de arriba a abajo.

—Mmm, vaya a crecido de una manera interesante— Pronuncío el hombre de la mascara para si mismo— Ah, muy bien, siguiente.

—Yo soy Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es...— Su rostro se hallaba mas que rosaceo.— Oh, el niño que me gusta es mmm... Mi pasatiempo es hoy mmm, mi sueño para el futuro es Uhh hay, hay.— Undío su rostro enrojecido entre las manos ahogando un grito.

—¿Y que es lo que te disgusta?.— Preguntó el Jounnin con pereza.

—¡Naruto!— Gritó ella.

—Las chicas como ella están más interesadas en los jovenes que en su entrenamiento ninja— Continuó para si el Hatake.— Por último...

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me disgustan muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, por que va a convertirse en realidad, voy a reestablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en especifico...— Cada quien pensó algo diferente acerca de el pelinegro.

—Yo sólo espero que no hable de mi.— Se decía Naruto temblando y con la voz desquebrajada.

—Sasuke-Kun es tan sexi.— Sakura absorta en la belleza de el Uchiha.

—Hay, tal como lo pensé.— Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

Fin del Flash Back.

—¿¡A ti te gusta Sasuke!? ¡Waah otra loca como Karin!— Está vez el colmilludo hombre se llevó un golpe por parte de el Uchiha.

Un momento bastó para que Sakura se recordara a sí cuando niña diciendo alegremente que gustaba de Sasuke, nunca supo como, pero aún sin saber los grandes alcanzes de la popularidad de esté se había enamorado, y momentos después de conocerlos ese primer amor único, puro y eterno se convirtío en un fanatismo, y en el principio de la idolatración, desconocía tambien cuando es que sus sentimientos por el Uchiha tomarón un rumbo distinto, el momento en que dejó no sólo de ser su fan, en el que se convirtío en algo más que una simple compañera, se convirtío en su amiga, en su única amiga, y tiempo después en su amor, el amor que llenaba su vacía existencia, que lo hacia querer superarse tan sólo para protegerle.

A Sasuke los celos le invadian al precenciar que el Uzumaki incrementaba su fuerza y prometía proteger a la pelirosa desbancandole el puesto de héroe en la vida de ella.

—Así que Sasuke siempre fue fuerte— Concluyó el peliblanco.

—No— Admitío el pelinegro— no lo fuí.

Flash Back.

—Tu siempre interfieres Naruto, inevitablente.— Dijó el Uchiha quejandose .

—¡Sasuke lo venciste!.— Naruto le miró bien y anonadado notó el charco de sangre frente a su compañero de equipo.

—Deberías ver tu mirada, es la de un total mediocre.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste, por qué me salvaste!?.— Si bien, no se odiaban tanto como para asecinarse despiadadamente, y no eran delincuentes de sangre fría; eran niños, pero su amistad tampoco era tanta como para defenderse con fervor.

—No se por qué, sólo lo hice y ya.

—¡Yo no te lo pedí!.

—Tú, yo te odiaba.

—¿¡Entonces por qué!? ¡No tiene sentido alguno!...

—No lo sé, mi cuerpo me impulzó, no hubo momento de pensar,—Su cuerpo se despolomó, lentamente sintío como su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse— argh, perdedor.— se quejó.

—¡Sasuke!— Con el cuerpo herido, ya casí sin fuerzas el rubio sostubo a el Uchiha evitando su caída total.

—Él sigue hallá afuera, mi hermano, me lo prometí a mi mismo, concervar la vida; hasta que... lo mate, Naruto no... quiero que... Tu sueño muera...— Desfallecío, dejó de saber que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras el odio se apoderaba de su futuro hermano.

Fin del Flash Back.

—En ese momento lo noté, que no estaba sólo, pero al final, lo heche todo por la borda.

—¿Eh?,¿A qué te refieres, eh Sasuke?—Suigetsu a veces podía tener la curiosisdad de un gato.

—Cuando lo volví a ver yo... Pensé que había muerto,—Comenzó la Haruno.— y abandoné uno de los más fundamentales principios Shinobi... Demostré mis emociones en el campo de batalla.— Suiguetsu abrío desmesuradamente los ojos.

Continuará...

* * *

_A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

_¿Review?_


End file.
